


Concealed Within

by obi_ki



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-18
Updated: 2011-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obi_ki/pseuds/obi_ki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes things aren't always as they appear on the surface.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concealed Within

Pairing: Qui-Gon/Obi-Wan

Catagory: PWP, Qui/Obi

Rating: NC-17

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Not really.

Summary: Sometimes things aren't always as they appear on the surface.

Disclaimers: Everything Star Wars belongs to George Lucas and  
Lucasfilms. I am just playing in his world, borrowing the boyz and  
their accomplices and will return them all when I'm through. No money  
is being made from this, it is all done for entertainment only.

Authors notes: This is my contribution to Fifth Anniversary Challenge  
and occurs within the confines of the post TPM universe I created in  
Force Transcending. Thanks to Rose and Laura for jumping in and  
offering their help as betas. Their keen eyes and great suggestions  
made this a better story. As always, I can't resist a few final tweaks  
so any mistakes are mine. This is dedicated to Monalee--the person who  
initiated my journey in the world of Q/O. She has stood beside me with  
support and hours and hours spent editing and betaing my fics, making  
the finshed product better and helping me to improve as a writer. I  
would never have posted anything without her support.

Feedback is treasured in any way, shape or form either onlist or  
privately at kiowkqgj@yahoo.com Hope you enjoy the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Obi-Wan drove through the streets of Soydat, working to release his  
frustration at this latest turn of events. He had been on his way back  
to Coruscant after two cycles of back-to-back missions when he received  
orders from the Council to divert to the planet of Er'Kit. His primary  
mission was to witness the ascension of Crown Prince R'yal to the  
throne along with a more furtive order to meet with one of the  
Council's covert civilian operatives. The fact that he had been away  
from the Temple, and by extension from Qui-Gon and Anakin, for two long  
cycles was bad enough, but being delayed at this precise time was  
almost unbearable. The fifth anniversary of the day he and Qui-Gon had  
exchanged bonding vows was tomorrow and, with this detour, there was no  
way he would get back to the Temple in time for them to celebrate the  
milestone on the actual date.

As Obi-Wan pulled the speeder into the long private driveway to  
complete his secondary objective, he looked at the elegantly manicured  
grounds surrounding the estate in surprise. His years as a Jedi  
operative had made him expect the unusual but he was shocked to see  
that his contact has selected such a lavish location as their meeting  
place. As he approached the large house, he wasn't sure whether he  
should feel concern or relief with this variation from the norm.

Parking the speeder at the edge of the cul de sac, Obi-Wan used the  
Force to scan the area. He kept his attention at its highest level as  
he exited the vehicle and climbed the stairway leading to the front  
door of the mansion. He heard the melodious echo of the door chime as  
he pressed the ornately carved bell and waited.

It was only a matter of seconds before an elderly man dressed in a  
formal uniform opened the door and bade Obi-Wan inside. "Good  
afternoon, Ser Jedi. If you will follow me, I'll direct you to the  
study."

Obi-Wan nodded in acknowledgement as he followed the older man. As  
expected, the servant had not identified his contact by name or  
position and although he couldn't sense any danger in that omission, he  
kept his senses focused all the same. He took in the rare art and wall  
hangings decorating the hallway as he followed and again wondered why  
someone so affluent would need to resort to relaying information  
through this type of clandestine meeting rather than making a direct  
dispatch to the Jedi Council.

Reaching the end of the hallway, the manservant pushed open a heavy  
wooden door, motioned Obi-Wan inside and announced, "Your guest has  
arrived, Ser." Without waiting for a response, the elderly man backed  
out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Even before he heard the door latch, Obi-Wan was scanning the room.  
Dark wood bookcases covered two walls from floor to ceiling and were  
filled to capacity with thousands of volumes of bound books. An  
oversized wooden desk was situated on the far side of the room,  
directly in front of two large windows, and the room's only other  
occupant was seated in a high backed chair behind it. The frame of the  
large chair and the dark blue hooded robe the person wore were arranged  
to conceal the individual from view. Nevertheless, it was evident by  
the breadth of the shoulders and the percentage of the upper body  
visible over the high back that whomever was seated there was not a  
small individual.

Obi-Wan stood before the desk, waiting patiently for the person behind  
it to look away from the magnificent view revealed through the  
transparisteel. When the minutes dragged on, he extended out through  
the Force to discern the motives of the individual and was shocked to  
find his mental probe blocked completely. Before he could decide how  
he wanted to deal with that fact, the chair behind the desk swiveled  
around so that the hooded figure was now facing him.

Studying the shadowed figure before him intently, Obi-Wan was surprised  
to find a vague familiarity in the stately posture of the person. When  
the silence went on for another minute, he decided he would need to be  
the one to break it. "How can I be of assistance to you, Ser?"

After a long moment, two large hands moved to either side of the hood  
and a familiar aura exploded into the room just as the blue fabric was  
pushed back. "You can get your body over here and greet me properly,"  
the cultured brogue drawled.

Shock and pleasure warred for dominance in Obi-Wan as recognition  
dawned. "How did you manage?" he blurted out before deciding the  
answers to the how's and why's could wait. Moving quickly around the  
desk, he straddled the man in the chair. Not even noticing that they  
would be visible to anyone walking by the window, he leaned forward and  
covered the smirking mouth with his own. The kiss he initiated was  
deep and demanding, the hunger created by eight tens of separation  
evident in its urgency. When he finally pulled back, they were both  
breathing heavily and obviously aroused. "Gods, I've missed you,"  
Obi-Wan said before taking another kiss. "I can't believe you're  
here."

When the second kiss ended, Qui-Gon's eyes sparkled with amusement as  
he replied, "I've missed you too. Do you think I'd miss being with you  
on our anniversary? So, would you like an answer to your question?"

"You can explain later," Obi-Wan replied as he slipped his fingers into  
the vee of Qui-Gon's tunics and stroked the warm skin. "Right now, I  
want nothing more than to have you love me into a puddle."

Grabbing the wandering fingers and bringing them to his lips, Qui-Gon  
glanced out the window behind them and said. "I'd be more than happy  
to oblige you, love, but I'd rather not do it in full view of anyone  
outside."

A pout curved Obi-Wan's lips even as he agreed. "Just tell me that  
your accommodations aren't too far away."

"Only if you consider up the stairs and down the hall too far away,"  
Qui-Gon answered with a half smile.

Eyes widening in surprise, Obi-Wan croaked, "You're staying here?"

"Crown Prince R'yal is an old friend and he was kind enough to give me  
the use of his family's summer estate," Qui-Gon started, but his  
explanation was silenced by another kiss.

Climbing off Qui-Gon's lap, Obi-Wan grabbed his lover's arm and pulled.  
"You can fill me in on all the convoluted details later. Right now,  
you'd better get me someplace private, unless you want to get your  
first experience at exhibitionism."

"There are certain things that I refuse to share and you, naked and  
wanting, is definitely one of them," Qui-Gon mock growled as he rose  
from the chair.

Obi-Wan was glad for the concealing drape of the Jedi uniform when they  
found the man who had escorted him into the study waiting in the  
hallway as he pushed the door open.

"Is there anything I can do for either of you before I depart?" the  
elderly man asked with an all too knowing smile.

"No thank you, Arhul. I'm certain that we'll be able to find anything  
we may need." Qui-Gon extended his hand to the man and added, "I  
appreciate your help today. Relay my gratitude to Prince R'yal and  
assure him that we will arrive at the palace in plenty of time for  
tomorrow night's coronation ceremony."

"Thank you, but we'll be fine," Qui-Gon assured.

With a polite bow and a shadow of a grin, Arhul grabbed his cloak and  
walked back down the hallway towards the front door.

"I'm certain there's a very interesting story behind the fact that  
Prince R'yal feels beholden enough to you to provide you with the run  
of his summer home," Obi-Wan said. He grabbed Qui-Gon's hand and  
pressed it against the bulge between his legs and added, "But you can  
tell me all about it later. Right now, there is something much more  
important that I need from you."

Qui-Gon kneaded the flesh under his palm for a few seconds before  
stepping back and reaching out his hand to Obi-Wan. "Well, let's go  
then. I wouldnt want to become known as a man who ignores his lover's  
needs."

Giving Qui-Gon only a randy smile in reply, Obi-Wan followed his lover  
through another door that led into the main hallway and up two long  
flights of stairs to the third story of the large house. A vast array  
of paintings and wall hangings decorated the stairways, some beautiful  
pastoral scenes of the Er'kit countryside and others obviously  
portraits of many generations of the members of the royal family.  
Obi-Wan gave them only a cursory glance, content to give the house a  
more thorough appraisal much, much later.

Finally, when they had made it about halfway down the west hallway,  
Qui-Gon opened a door and motioned Obi-Wan inside. Obi-Wan let out a  
low whistle as he took in the opulent bedroom. The room must have been  
directly above the study he had meet Qui-Gon in as the large windows  
offered the same exquisite view of the gardens only from much higher  
vantage point. An oversized four-poster bed graced the center of one  
wall, looking very inviting covered with an assortment of large pillows  
and a thick comforter. The rest of the furnishings also conveyed  
wealth and prestige, but in a comfortable yet understated way.  
Definitely not the type of chamber a Jedi usually occupied.

"A bit more luxuriant that we're accustomed to, isnt it?" Qui-Gon  
remarked as if reading Obi-Wan's mind.

"Just a bit. Not that I'm complaining, mind you," Obi-Wan returned.  
"I had to sleep in more than my fair share of squalid places these last  
two cycles, so this is a welcome change." He took a step backwards,  
peeled off his cloak and tossed it over a chair with a flourish.  
"Enough commentary," he said as he stripped the blue cloak from  
Qui-Gon's shoulders and flung it to join his. "We need to get naked,  
quickly."

Qui-Gon immobilized the hands unbuckling his belt and said, "And what  
if I want a slow and drawn out lovemaking, to undress you slowly and  
kiss and caress every inch of skin as it's revealed until you're  
writhing and screaming curses at me?"

"You can do that later," Obi-Wan growled. He pulled one hand free and  
slid it inside Qui-Gon tunics, pinching a nipple as he sent a very  
detailed image over their bond. "Now I want you to take me hard and  
fast, so I'll still be feeling it when we sit through the  
excruciatingly drawn out banquet for Prince R'yal's coronation tomorrow  
night. You can make it part of my anniversary present."

Hands moving to Obi-Wan's belt, Qui-Gon unbuckled it as he conceded  
with a grin. "How can I say no to that?"

Deciding simultaneously that it would go faster if they undressed  
themselves, each man's hands tore at their own clothing. It took only  
about a minute for both of them to get naked, stripping off clothing  
and boots and tossing it all into a jumbled heap around the chair.  
Obi-Wan was the first to finish and walked over to the bed, tossing  
back the covers and opening the drawer in the bedside table. Pulling  
out a bottle of lube, he held it up as he flopped back onto the bed.  
"Knew I could count on you to be prepared. Now get over here."

"Yes, Master," Qui-Gon replied, his lips curved in an indulgent smile.

When Qui-Gon didnt move fast enough, Obi-Wan reached out with his free  
hand and began slowly stroking his own cock. His action had the  
intended effect as Qui-Gon's expression morphed into what could only be  
called a leer and he stalked over to the bed.

Grabbing the lube from Obi-Wan's hand, Qui-Gon knelt between the spread  
knees and leaned in for a demanding kiss. His tongue pushed into the  
wet warmth beneath his lips, tasting and probing, mimicking the more  
intimate activities they would be sharing. When he finally pulled  
back, he spared a moment to bite none too gently on Obi-Wan's neck  
before his hungry eyes locked with Obi-Wan's. "Are you sure it's hard  
and fast that you want?"

"Sith, yes," Obi-Wan answered. "We've been apart for more than two  
cycles. I want to feel you inside me. No foreplay, no delay." He  
pulled his knees back against his chest, his exposed position a silent  
reinforcement of his words. "Come on, Qui-Gon. Just take me."

Squirting some lube onto his fingers, Qui-Gon stroked two quickly into  
Obi-Wan's body before spreading the rest on his cock and positioning  
himself against the barely stretched opening.

"Fuck," Obi-Wan groaned, pain and pleasure combining as the thick shaft  
penetrated his body in one hard stroke.

"That's what I'm trying to do," Qui-Gon growled as he pulled out and  
slammed back in. Any coherent speech from either of them denigrated  
into a series of moans and groans as he thrust into his lover.

Obi-Wan pushed back on each thrust, grunting and moaning in pleasure as  
the pounding pace brought him closer to the edge with every stroke.  
"So good Fuck, yes Close" he called out brokenly between gasping  
breaths.

"Wait for me," Qui-Gon enjoined. He thrust in for a few more hard  
strokes and then reached down between them to grasp Obi-Wan's cock.  
Slamming in fully, he fisted the cock in his hand as he ordered, "Now."

An incoherent cry was all Obi-Wan managed before he came, his semen  
coating Qui-Gon's hand and both their chests as his orgasm roared  
through him. He was faintly aware of Qui-Gon stiffening as his climax  
approached, but the intensity of his release overshadowed the echo of  
his lover's pleasure. His brain was just beginning to re-engage when  
he felt Qui-Gon slip out of him and collapse on the bed beside him.  
"That was perfect, just what I needed," Obi-Wan mumbled, more to  
himself than to Qui-Gon.

"Glad," Qui-Gon replied, seemingly unable to put together a more  
coherent response.

"Don't want to move," Obi-Wan complained. "Though we probably should  
get cleaned up," he added, running a finger through the sticky mess on  
Qui-Gon's stomach but not making any move towards getting them cleaned  
up.

After a moment, Qui-Gon shifted enough to wipe his hand on the edge of  
the sheet and then used it to wipe off their chests and stomachs. That  
done, he tossed the sheet aside and opened his arms to Obi-Wan. "Good  
enough. Now come and let me hold you. I find I miss having you in my  
arms as much if not more than making love with you."

Obi-Wan was quick to comply, settling comfortably into that familiar  
embrace with his head positioned to able to hear the beat of Qui-Gon's  
heart. Romantic gestures were wonderful and, at some point, they would  
talk and he would find out exactly how his former master had arranged  
this amazing anniversary rendezvous. But for now, he would bask in the  
bliss of Qui-Gon's physical presence. Because, if their lives as  
bonded Jedi these last five years had shown him anything, it was that  
sometimes the most gratifying moments in a relationship were the times  
when words were unnecessary. Times when they conveyed their love in  
its all-encompassing intensity by a gesture, a look or by just being  
together. And for him, those moments were the most special moments of  
all.

The End.


End file.
